Campsite TWO
Campsite two was created in order to give slower paced RPers some fun. Right now it's being moderated by Black-Tropper. It began Feb 2, 2012 and still going. It is only five months into the outbreak (to show you how slow it's going) as of Nov 13, 2013. Plot Summary Orlando The story starts off at a gas station, in Orlando Flordia, where two brothers, Luke and Bishop find a girl named Faith Weathergale. The three of them head off to a hotel where they meet Vesper, Yuki, Sean, and Ashley. Bishop and Vesper formed a romatic relationship, while others weren't convinced that the hotel was the safest place to stay. They ended up agreeing that Orlando was not safe and they needed to go somewhere else. They agreed on getting supplies from a market before leaving on such a long trip, and that's where they met John. Scavenging the market was cut short by walkers attacking, forcing the group to leave Orlando. Ocala They as a group agreed to go to Ocala where Sean's grandfather lived. Here they met numerous survivors, and found Sean's grandfather Marc. After a few meetings, mostly consisting of trying to get rules set but ended up in arguments between Marc, Bishop, and John, a few people went on a supply run, after coming back, they encountered a huge herd of walkers. After easily dispatching the herd, a man named Spike came to the group asking for help. His friend, Finch, was captured by bandits, and couldn't rescue her on his own Yuki, Ashley, and John agreed to help. They got to the camp in Orlando and rescued Finch with a few mishaps. When they returned to Ocala, they relized that all the survivors where gone after being attacked by another herd. All except for Marc and Sean, who left the group shortly after. Before leaving Ocala to go find a new home, they met a man named Tom who had a second vechile. On the Road Leaving Ocala, the cars got seperated in a herd of walkers. When John tried to help push a car, he got bit in the leg by a walker that was hiding underneath a car, but was saved by Spike who cut off John's leg. After they fled the herd, they camped for the night, trying to take care of John. Tallahassee National Guard Building The group makes it to a National Guard Building in Tallahassee hoping for an evac point. When they were disappointed, they started to clear out the insides of the building. After a brief encounter with a bandit holding Yuki hostage, Spike started drinking and going on rants about them needing to shoot John. He wanted John to be put out of his misery. After attempting to shoot John himself, Spike was outcasted. During a bandit raid, it was discovered that Spike was living under there noses, and John was put in charge of watching him until the bandits were dealt with. When Spike out maneuvered John, Spike ran into a walker and got himself bit, and Spike was laid to rest by John. After some tension between Yuki and Tom, a man named Joe appeared after this, caught joy riding a couple of trucks, and joined the group thereafter. He grew closer to the group when an alarm started going off in the building, attracting walkers from all around. When that problem was dealt with, Matthew found the group. Some time after, two men, Dylan and Robert, claiming to have a better place to live. The group was going to leave John behind to watch the Nation Guard Building to check this place out, but the building was burned by bandits and were all forced to leave; watching their home burn down. The Robertson's Farm The group met Barbra Robertson, (and got to know Dylan and Robert Robertson better), and they started helping out with farming corn. After awhile, it was slipped that the Robertson's had eaten a person before, but it was out of desperation, they only did it once, and the person was dead already. Afterwords, they met Hank. Then a secret tension started between Barbra and Yuki's group. Barbra felt that they were draining their precious resources, and Dylan kept trying to tell his mother that the group was helping them grow more resources. When Barbra had enough, she ordered her son Robert to kill John, to try to get them off the farm. When Robert was attempting to kill John, John shot Robert. Under the circumstances, it look liked John killed Robert out of cold blood, but under further investigation, it was reveal that Barbra was trying to kill John, and Dylan didn't appreciate that out of his mother, claiming it was her who killed Robert. Dylan advised the rest of the group to leave the farm, and told them about one about a mile away they could live on. Yuki, John, Matthew, Hank, and Joe left while Tom stayed with Dylan and Barbra. Tom stayed, believing that John was the murderer and the Robertson's were the people in the right. The New Farm Yuki and Matthew had to clear the farm of walkers when they got their, but made the place their home. Back at the Robertson's farm however, Barbra convinced Dylan that it was John who killed Robert out of cold blood. Dylan told Barbra the location of the farm they were staying at. Barbra and Dylan took Tom hostage, and drove to the farm Yuki et al. were staying at. Barbra demand they give up John or they'd start shooting the group, starting with Tom. During the negotiations Yuki was having with Barbra, Matthew shot Barbra, killing her. This caused Dylan to shoot Tom out of anger, and then he drove away. Joe and Hank left the group shortly after. After mourning for the dead, a couple of new survivors joined the group, each being useful (or not so useful) in their own way. Emily joined immediately after the shooting with Barbra, and became somewhat of Matthew's daughter. Anna joined the group, and saved John's life at one point. Clifton join shortly after that, making a love hate relationship with Matthew, and the rest of the group. Sophie joined after saving Yuki and Anna from bandits. With this newly found group, they agreed that it was time for the bandits to pay, and they went to Tallahassee to try to kill them. Yuki, Matthew, Clifton, Anna, and Sophie went to go battle them while John and Emily stayed to look after the farm. After a brutal shootout, they had got separated into two groups. Yuki, Matthew and Anna Stayed out the front of the bandit base and distracted them whilst Sophie and Clifton snuck in to plant explosives. After arriving and finding a caged, naked girl, Sophia, they decided that the resources the bandits had were to valuable to destroy so let them be. On their escape, Clifton was stabbed and almost died. Yuki, Matthew and Anna, after several mishaps, realised that they weren't actually denting the bandits forces so retreated back to farm. At the farm, a new guy name Tyrone has come, and John isn't making it easy for him to join the group. Once the group arrives back tension grows and Tyrone is tied up in the barn. After helping to look after him, Clifton tried to kiss Anna, resulting in her falling over a upturned table. She then goes and let's Tyrone out of his bonds, warning him she will kill him if necessary. The go to find walkers, as Anna wants to teach Emily how to defend herself, knowing that if the little girl is orphaned again, she will have a better chance of survival. She manages to get Matthew and John on board, with Matthew willing to teach her how to hunt for food, set traps etc. A couple of days after these events the farm is attacked by a big herd. The group is divided, with Anna and John running for their lives through the forest, Clifton stuck in the forest and Tyrone and the rest of the group stuck defending the farm. After managing to escape the forest, Anna and John are taken, at gunpoint, by a panicked man called Ryan. After both manage to fall out of the truck, Anna and John are left out on the road by Ryan. After reuniting with a worried Clifton and Sophia, they are invited back to the Robertson farm. Meanwhile, the rest of the survivors were putting up a fight against the herd. Tyrone and Matthew had tried fighting, but soon realised it was pointless and fled the farm. Yuki, who was recovering from a bought of flu, managed to just escape from the farm with Sophie. The group reunites at the Robertson farm, and with the help of Kim and Ryan, form a truce with Dylan. The group stay long enough so that the injuries sustained from fighting the herd are cured. However, tensions begin to grow very quickly in the group. Ryan and Clifton go out on a run into a nearby town, and Anna goes to do a perimeter check. When doing it she Is spotted by the previous herd, which had migrated from the ruins of the ok'd farm to the new farm. After running back to the farm, they attempt to fight the horde but realise it has grown. To make matters worse, the group are then attacked by the remanding bandits, seeking revenge. Tyrone manages to call one of his buddies who has a large group for help. The group arrives, as do Clifton and Ryan, just in time to see the bandits burn the house down. Dylan attacks John and drags him into the barn. The group goes to help, where they discover that Dylan intends to kill John. After trying to talk him down, They discover Ryan was bitten upon his arrival at the farm. Deciding to support a friend, he points hi gun at Yuki, who is arguing with Dylan. John tackles him, and Dylan shoots into the fight, with the bullet going right through John, killing him. Yuki, out of pure anger, shoots Dylan in every part if his body, making sure that he could reanimate. Anna stabs John in the head, before being dragged away by Clifton along with Kim, who was distraught at losing Ryan. Yuki takes johns body and leaves the two to die on the farm. After escaping the farm, the group finds a church. A man named Zach was already living In there, but the group storm in and take over. They lay John to rest, before deciding to make the church there new base. in between Season 1 + 2 Main Active Characters *Yuki *Sophie *Zach *Rob *Matthew *Emily *Sophia *Anna *Melissa *James *Clifton *Tyrone *Kimberly *Brenda *Travis *Jack *Cassie First Appearances of Notable Characters *Bishop *Vesper *Yuki *Sean *Ashley *John *Marc *Hannah *Spike *Finch *Thomas *Joe *Dylan *Robert *Matthew *Anna *Emily *Clifton *Shopie Deaths *Spike *Robert *Barbra *Thomas *Dylan *John *Ryan Trivia *The longest living character who isn't MIA is currently Yuki. (John being a close second)